summer is a time for love
by Shattered kunoichi
Summary: some one told naruto summer is a time of love.wiil it? sasusaku.naruhina,shikaino,nejten for my barkada and 4-3 sy2009-2010.you guys rock.HAPPY SUMMER TO YOU ALL!
1. what I look for this summer

this story is for my barkada thank you for everything(not to mention my was my last day in school yesterday and i miss them)don't own naruto

"Ha,ha"the blonde boy said jumping up with a stick in his hand. "annoying sook" Sasuke said with a stick on his hand and a paper bag on the other. Sakura looked up at the clear blue smiled as a flock of birds flew by. "Sakura is something wrong?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed because Sasuke asked her how she was. "don't worry about me Sasuke-kun I'll be alright" she said with a hard laugh not to be noticed how she felt. "ah asking" Sasuke said looking up to. Naruto put the stick on his right and tilted it just to look cool. "after months of deadly ninja missions its finally SUMMER!!!" he said as he jumped up. "yo dobe catch!" Sasuke said as he trew the huge paper bag to Naruto. "gotcha!"he said cathcing it. He reached in to one of the content and so did Sasuke. "I've been waiting for this I want to fight you" he said. So both of the boys had a stickin one hand and on the other....a watermelon. Naruto looked at Sakura and remembered what a drunk man told him "its almost summer...The perfect time for love". 'the perfect time this summer I got to find someone to love'he thought in his mind. "yo!Dobe to earth?Dobe to earth? Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. "wha-wha?Oh yeah. The one whose watermelon brakes first is declaired Sakura's man!" Naruto said as Sakura blushed and inner Sakura? She cheered for Sasuke to win. "wha?No! How about the one who wins gets to boss the other around" Sasuke said. "I don't want to serve a teme or be served by a teme!" Naruto screamed. "fine! Who ever loses has to treat the winner and who ever he wants to bring to anything he wants and he can bring and eat as much as he likes to" Sasuke said "whatever lets do this!" Naruto said and jumped and put his stick over his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and out came sharingan. He jumped up and put his stick over his right shoulder. Their sticks met and they both backed of. "no fair!No sharingn!" Naruto screamed. "says who?I guess nobody!" Sasuke said. Sakura just stood and looked at their stupid challenge. "hey Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Ino and her team. "Hey Ino" She said turning around. "hey Sakura no hurt feeling right? I mean fighting over Sasuke is a thing of the past right ?No?" Ino asked putting her hand on her cheek. " of course I haven't given up on Sasuke so...Wish me luck?" she asked. Ino walked up and whispered to her. "of course your my bestfriend. Try to find some romance with him summer is time of love" she said and walked away "oh! Naruto and Sasuke are playing seems fun. Shikamaru where's are watermelon? " Ino asked as she turned around to them. Shikamaru slowly turned around "well you see ino..How to I say this? Choji ate the whole water melon in one bite he,he,he" Shikamaru said. Ino's smile suddenly faded " Choji you...you...you" she said trying to give him a piece of her mind but Shikamaru tried to hold her back. "We're here!" Ino stopped trying to kill Choji and Choji stoped chewing. The only people who didn't stop was Naruto and Sasuke. Fighting like a bunch of idiots at the background; jumping up and down shouting at each other(like what Sakura said this is stupid) they saw Lee and Hinata's team. "sweet the beach! We're finally here" Tenten said removing her sunglases and rasing it to her hair. "what the hell are Naruto and Sasuke doing?" Kiba asked. "to tell you the truth I don;t know " Sakura said. "since we're all here I declair this the real start of summer!" Lee said raising his arm"yeah!" "buya!" "hell yeah!" "lets beggin!" they all screamed and followed what Lee did. "then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Tenten said.


	2. waves are crashing

this chapter of the story is for my bestfriend. hey bern i wanted a nejten chap for you coz your fav character is tenten but since your my bf i made it sasusaku we can agree on that its an awesome couple!!!!

(the gang stayed at the beach) Five days after they all came to the beach , Sakura woke up to find out that Sasuke was not round at their (team 7) room. She rose from her bed and walked out. To be sure she wore her swim suite under her shirt and shorts. She walked on the beach barefooted,enjoying the soft sand on her feet and the calm sound of waves crashing. As she looked at the sea he could see someone surfing. She looked closer,it was Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun surfing this early?" she shouted. Sasuke looked and shaked his hair. "Did I startle you when I wasn't there in bed?" he asked. "Little" Sakura answered. "come here!" Sasuke said waving. Sakura blushed "come on!" Sasuke said but calmly. Sakura didn't hesitate no more. She took of her shirt and swam to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at how skillful she swam. Once Sakura was infront of Sasuke Sasuke pulled her up to the board. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she smiled while panting. Sasuke squeezed the water out of her hair. What caught Sakura's attention was the waves slowly drifting and crashing to the shore. Sasuke looked at how the waves got her attention. "if you like the waves so much then why don't you join me?" Sasuke said looking at her. "Nani? Surfing ? I'll just swim back and get the board " Sakura said turning around. Sasuke took her by the hand "silly girl we'll use this board both of us" He said and looked back and saw a wave " see that" he said pointing as his arm was around Sakura. "yeah" Sakura said "when that wave comes like a meter away from us we'll stand up and surf together" Sasuke said. As Sakura looked at the wave Sasuke put his face infront of her and Sakura bushed "don't worry about a thing " He said. When the wave came Sasuke calmly stood up while Sakura sturgled to get up. Sasuke saw this let her wrap her arms around him. The two surfed until BOOM! they fell down. When both of them found their way back to the board. They sat on the board and laughed. '" that was fun" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. "you know what helps when you surf? chakra control. To stay on the board you need great chakra control " Sasuke said. " I guess so " Sakura said with a smile . Sasuke was awed by that angelic smile. "um...Sakura..." "yes Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked and Sasuke was stunded. "um...close your eyes " Sasuke said. Sakura just followed and closed her eyes. Sasuke breath in and move a little closer to Sakura. Yes my friends , Sasuke was trying to kiss Sakura. He bend and as soon as their lips were about to touch.... Naruto called them for breakfast "Sakura-chan! Teme ! Breakfast now!" he shouted. Sakura opened her eyes to see that Sasuke was that close to her and (to her) he wanted to kiss her Sakura turned red on the inside. "coming dobe! just give us a moment to change!" Sasuke said. Sakura looked down but once she felt that Sasuke was looking at her she looked up. Sasuke gave a calm look " lets go" he said turning around the board. Once they got to the place where they're going to eat breakfast, Sakura sat beside Ino and Sasuke sat on the far right end of the table. Sakura looked at him but once she saw Sasuke look back she began to take a bite at her toast. Ino tapped her on the shoulder and Sakura looked at her. "lets go" she whispred. Sakura stood up and followed Ino outside. Sasuke looked as Sakura stood up and walk away. "where were you?" Ino asked. "well..." Sakura tried to explain but Ino cut her off. "I went to your room but Naruto said you and Sasuke disa-" now Ino was cut of by the name Sasuke and looked at Sakura. "where were you with him?" Ino asked slyly. " I just went surfing with him...One one board " Sakura whispered. Ino giggled "then I thought he was going to kiss me" Sakura said lowly. "what gave you that idea?" Ino asked. "his face was very close to mine I could practicaly feel him breathing down my neck" Sakura said.

thank you for reading. its kinda inspired by the song" your guardian angel" and a picture i saw of sasuke and sakura on a surf board.


	3. my bestfriend

this chap this time is for my teacher (who i call my pervy sage or *secret*) with out her all my info on naruto would be *poof* and she taught me inorisim( the sicknest of loving ino*don't worry its safe*) for just or my pervysage

Ino woke up in the middle of the night ,checking the clock it was 10:48. She checked around the room and Shikamaru was not in bed. She checked all around and saw Choji and the position he was sleeping. She chuckled and looked around some more. She saw that the door to the balcony was open. She jumped out her bed and went to see if Shikamaru was there. She saw from a small distance that he was there. He silently stood there. "so...Why are you not in bed?" "your not my mom Ino" Shikamaru said. "alright sheesh just asking" Ino said leaning on the balcony like Shikamaru. "you know thinking, rememebring" he said. "why?" Ino said looking at him. " Ino...I've been here before. I remembered.." Shikamaru put his arm around Ino and pointed to a cave. " when I was 8 I left some things under dirt in the looked happy and Ino's eyes were calm. "why don't we look for it now lets go!" Ino said pulling Shikamaru "but Ino-" Ino cut him off putting a finger on his lips. " say no more. You want to thank me I know. But we gotta go! I realy want to see wahat you burried" "I realy can't remember" Shikamaru said. Ino pulled him out. Every time Shikamaru would try to speak up it would be like this "Ino-" "ump" "but" "no" "you" "shut" " don't-" "he" She would always cut him of. Shikamaru tried to stop Ino. He saw a flashlight .He grabed Ino "wha-" Shikamaru covered her mouth and pulled her to the the flashlight faded,Shikamaru let gooff Ino and Ino blushed. " no ones can go outside at 11. Thas what I've been trying to tell you" Shikamaru said standing up. "so....do you still want to do...this?" Ino nervously asked at her position of kneeling. Shikamaru held out his hand "there's no turning back now" Ino smiled and stood up. She looked at her side 'Shikamaru would never do this but this I should take advantage of' Ino thought. Shikamaru put his finger on Ino's lips "keep silent" he said. They walked to the cave slowly. But every step Shikamaru's hand held Ino's wrist. Ino tried to calm herself with all the exitment and.... Never mind that part. "so where did you burried it Shika?" Ino asked like a little girl in silence. " I think here" For that second Shikamaru remembered how it was to be a kid. Ino got on her knees and digged. Shika smiled and got down to. " ahhh...What a preety box" Ino said getting the box. She looked at it then gave to Shikamaru "its your stuff so open it !" Ino demended. " Shikamaru slowly opened it. He saw 2 things. Once he realized what one of them ws he quickly grabed it. "Shikamaru is some thing wrong?" Ino asked. She took a peek at the box and saw a folwer hair clip " I use to have one of those but it got lost" Ino said and as she looked up she saw Shikamaru's face near her's. She looked at his eyes and he looked at her's then ....BOOM!!! Thunder crashed. Ino screamed and hugged Shikamaru. "it will clear away" he said calmly. They waited for 30 minutes but Ino fell asleep. "troublesome women but...It can;t be helped" he said carrying his left hand on her head and his right on her legs he carried her like how women should be carried. When they got to their room Shikamaru put Ino on his bed. He laid down together and slept. The next day when Ino woke up Shikamaru wasn't there. "what happened? All I can remember it that me and Shika were looking for something then...I fell asleep..On Shikamaru!" she cried . She looked all around and saw she was in Shikamaru's bed. " and I slept with him!!!!" Ino screamed . Shikamaru heard her "Yup she found out" he told Sasuke. Sasuke backed off thinking if Sakura would find out what he was trying to do. Ino pulled the covers to her chest. Then her knees to her chest. ' is it realy that easy ....to fall for your bestfriend?' Ino asked to herself.


End file.
